Training amongst the Kage's: Wind and the Spirit Collide
It was a quiet evening as the sun was set on the horizon. Upon a large mountain was an individual. Shiro Sentako, otherwise known as the Fourth Keikage, was watching the border of where the Land of Chasms met with the Land of Wisdom. He was waiting upon the appearance of a certain individual, and while he waited, took out a bottle of sake to have a quick drink. "Ah ! the smell of sake, irresistible" a voice echoed in the mountains, as a shadow, approached Shiro, "Busy drinking, again ?" the voice said dropping a entire bottle of sake on the ground. "Well your late. I was thinking you'd never show up. But anyway, the smell of sake is an irresistible force." the Keikage grinned as he took a drink from the bottle of alcohol. "Well, enough chit-chat, I got work to do, lets make whatever this business of ours quick" grinned Shinzui, as he took the bottle of sake from Shiro's hands and threw it away. "Impatient as ever I see. Very well. Since the treaty between our lands was signed, I forgot to give you something during that time. So to make it up, I'll train you in mastering wind release. You said you wanted improvement, correct?" asked Shiro, waiting for the Uchiha's answer. "hmm, so now what are your plans ?" Shinzui replied with a mixed tone of curiosity and impatience. "Basically, I'll teach you wind release to a much higher degree than your average joe would know. Wind is an invisible, but deadly force to be reckoned with. For example…" he quoted as he pointed his index finger upwards and twirled it, causing the air currents up above to create a dark cloud to be formed. The sound of thunder could be heard by both kage as suddenly, a large lighting bolt came down and struck the Keikage, causing a large amount of debris flying as well as smoke clouding Shinzui's view. As the smoke cleared, the Keikage was miraculously unharmed by the lightning bolt, as he increased the air resistance around himself to protect him from it. "Convincing enough Shinzui?" he grinned. "That much, I know viewing certain people, I came here to learn the mechanisms, not to watch you incinerating Earth." Shinzui said as he jumped a few steps back to avoid the furry of lightning. "Glad to see we're on the same page." Shiro said as he dispersed the thundercloud. As he got up from his cozy rock, he jumped back a certain distance from Shinzui. "I want you to fire any random attack at me. Don't hesitate, do it." He ordered Shinzui. "Since you have given me the license," Shinzui said, with a smile, and concentrated a lot of yang chakra in his palms, from this concentrated chakra, Shinzui shaped and fired five Fuuma Shurikens heading towards Shiro from all possible directions. Shiro just stood there motionless as the incoming shurikens were approaching him. Suddenly, all five of the shurikens changed their trajectory and missed him entirely. The sudden change was due to the air currents that Shiro was controlling, forcing the shuriken to chase down its creator. "Same old cheap tricks, Using my attack against me, is a very dull idea," Shinzui grinned, as a barrier appeared in front of Shinzui, dematerializing the yang shurikens. "Are you done with the show ? I am feeling bored." "My my, aren't we cocky. And using a chakra absorbing barrier to take the hit is a very cowardice action. Well, if there's one thing I have to say, all it'll be is I hope you can cover your ears." Shiro grinned. Manipulating a specific area of air. Shiro used Yin Release to form a specific vibration frequency by vibrating air molecules, causing a loud, ear splitting sound to occur with Shiro unfazed by it. They was no way Shizui's barrier couldn't possibly cancel it as there wasn't anything for the barrier to nullify, being targeted by sound waves. Pretty soon, Shinzui was gonna feel the sound drilling through his ears. The Shrieks, punctured the barrier as it made its way to a puzzled Shinzui. Not able to bear the loud noise, the Uchiha's palms, blocked his ears has he got down to his knees, This however didn't solve anything and the Chiekage was forced to rupture his eardrums, becoming deaf and getting up from the earth, "Wind Style Sound Techniques, this I appreciate," Chiekage smiled while cleaning the blood from his ears. The Keikage smirked as he stopped the sound. "So you think you'll be able to learn it?" he asked, even though he knew the Uchiha was deaf, he was expecting him to use his Sharingan to read his lip movements, thus still knowing what he was saying. "My question is, how well versed are you in Yin Release?" as he took a seat back on the cozy rock. "You think, I would use my greater eyes for reasons like this ? Dream on," Shinzui said, as he read read the Keikage's thoughts, His ear-drums, slowly healing and his hearing came back to normal. "Why do you want my Yin prowess ?" Shinzui said has he joined his hands in a praying formation. Suddenly, Water gushed out from the rock the Keikage was sitting, the water though sprinkled everywhere, nothing was wet nor could the Keikage feel the pressure of water, as if it was only a trick to the eye, a mirage, "Is this the Yin you wanted ? Now to make things interesting," Shinzui said still in the posture, "Let's bring some yang" Saying so , the water came to life and the entire area became flooded within a few seconds. "This is just water, it could have been lava too, your highness" Shinzui smiled. "Lava you say? I think you should've stuck with that." the Keikage grinned in a rather ominous tone. The water around them instantly froze and the very air temperature dropped to -20°C, to the point where it started to snow. This was another example of Shiro's wind prowess as manipulating wind temperature goes, he can cause the area to become extremely hot or cold. With Ice under both their feet, Shiro crashed his foot into the frozen lake, breaking the very ice underneath him and sending it flying a few feet high. Using the wind to give him a form of telekinesis, he moved the pieces of ice around. Then using yin to form them into large sharp shuriken and using yang to give them strength and durability, he threw them at Shinzui, which to his suprised, missed him. The Keikage wasn't making an intentional effort of hitting the Uchiha and the horde of ice shuriken went heading straight through a pile of boulders, effortlessly cutting through them without losing momentum. "I can do better if you want. But we're going off track. You wanted to learn Wind Release from me, correct?" "You said it" Shinzui said, as he jumped to high rock, "You are boring me," he added, before yawning. Shiro creates a solid construct on air and proceeds to sit down in a meditative pose, feeling the cool air blowing on his face. "Show me the best wind release technique you can do. I ain't gonna be able to teach someone who won't show me what they got. It should be simple for you, your eyes copying what? Over 150 techniques?" "Yes Indeed, but I don't copy simple techniques like some others, I like them fit to my own taste, and Wind, I am not very fond of copying," Shinzui said , as he jumped towards Shiro with his hands in a punching position, soon wind gathered around his palms , shaping themselves into massive demonic-like claws which extended towards Shiro. The ever careless Keikage looked on with an eye as Shinzui demonic wind appendages approached him rapidly. Just when it looked like it was all over, the claws were stopped by Shiro's two bare hands and entirely dissipated. "Hmm you do need more work on it. I have a method in mind... Take out those pretty red eyes of yours and copy my hand seals." he ordered and he put his hands together and started forming seals. Fallen, Shinzui got up immediately, as he followed Shiro's word and activate his Sharingan. With his ability to predict the hand seals of his opponent and also the ratio of chakra used, Shinzui immediately became a mirror to Shiro. Completing the seals and making sure Shinzui did directly as told, a gust of wind appeared behind both kage. "I just taught you the manipulation of air currents. Using them, you can redirect attacks as well as predict the opponents movements when your Sharingan isn't an option. For example, the Hiding in Mist Technique. See if you can test it out." he said as he used yang release to create a harmless mist, though the nature of it was similar to the after-mentioned technique in that it clouded Dōjutsu wielders. The Keikage immediately used Earth Release to fire rocks towards the blinded Uchiha. "Wow, this is kind of similar to using Susanoo weaponry,except for the eye part," Shinzui laughed as he controlled the Wind around him, to form a armour of sorts. As the Earth projectiles reached him, he made the Air circle around him quickly and serve as a barrier breaking the rocks, "Whats next ?" Shinzui said in enthusiasm. The Keikage grinned as he removed the mist. Down the slope of the mountain were three shinobi bearing 's headband. There were part of the village's assassination squad, tasked with the killing of the Keikage and the Chiekage. "Brrr… when the hell did this mountain become so cold? It's summer for fucks sake!" said one of the assassins. "Oy! Shut up!" The fattest one yelled as he threw a rock at the whinging assassin. "Do you want our cover blown? If we succeed, the Kazekage will make us filthy rich and we can have all the woman in the world fawning over us!" "YEAH!" both yelling in tandem as they both shot up the mountain with the fattest one comically far behind and out of breath. As they saw both Kage in view, they made the signal and jumped out towards them with the intent to kill. Suddenly, the two assassins were stopped by what looked like an invisible wall, with the fattest assassin coming in fast and squashing the other two. "Hey! What the hell is this?" One of them yelled as they felt around. Both sides as well as above we're covered by invisible walls, which were in-fact made of solidified air by Shiro. "I must say, you three have impressive miming skills. It's almost like you're really trapped in an invisible box." He chuckled, knowing the assassins would show up by using the very wind currents in the surrounding air. "Oh real funny jackass! Get us out of here so we can kill you!" one of them yelled as the three repeatedly hit the walls. "So Shinzui... You know that loud sound you heard earlier? You wanna learn that?" The Keikage grinned maliciously. "Sigh ! I thought over meeting here was a top secret," Shinzui said, has he used Kamui to teleport one of the assassins to his dimensions. "And you, I believe used solidified air to trap them eh ? Proceed with the show, he do need guinea pigs," the Chiekage continued, before plugging his ears with a bud. "Why'd you close your ears? These walls ain't gonna be letting sound out anytime soon." Shiro said, as he taught Shizui how to produce sound. "… So use your Yin Release to shape the form of the wind inside the box into loud vibrations." he directed as he watched his pupil. "Also remember. The lower the pitch, the deadlier." "Ready or not, here it goes," Shinzui said, has he focused his Yin chakra inside the box, and imagined loud vibrations that erupted the entire area, causing the destruction of the sound wall and a minor landslide. "Hmm, sorry about that, Shinzui said has he took hold of the Keikage and teleported them to a safe distance. Shiro scanned the area around himself. It wasn't too far from the mountain from as he can just see the fallen rubble from the mountain. He also saw the two dead bodies of the Suna assassins hanging from the side of the nearly created cliff. "Well… so much for guinea pigs." sighed Shiro as he lightly tapped both his ears. "But you did good I guess. Sound like that would give anybody a headache, and with some more practice, you could turn the sounds into anything you want. Now… onto the next part of the test." as he put his palm out and used his wind prowess to create a solid ball of ice from water vapour. "Wind temperature. With control over wind temperature, you can create ice from any water source, including the vapor in the air. You can also make the wind hot to produce effects similar to scorch release." Shinzui used his sharingan to mimic Shiro has he proceeded to heat the surrounding air, Just then one more of those Suna assassins appeared quickly launching B-ranked lightning techniques at the two Kages. By increasing the heat level around them Shinzui created a dome of heated air, which weakened the lightning technique, "''I have manged to weaken it, your turn to completely nullify it." the Chiekage said, while wondering how to annihilate the assassin. Shiro complied as he used the air to nullify the lightning technique. He then increased the air pressure around the assassin to completely flatten him to ground level, unable to move any limbs. "Well Shinzui, you want to freeze him? We've got ourselves a guinea pig." grinned Shiro as he taught Shiro how to change the air temperature to freezing levels. "Use his body as a catalyst. The human body is mostly water after all so this should be fun." Shinzui proceeded to lessen his distance from the guinea pig, touching the mans face, as a transfer medium, he proceeded to ice the man, from within. The assassin screams could be heard as his body started to become encased in ice. Pretty soon, he became nothing but a popsicle as Shiro started reviewing Shinzui's handiwork. "That's actually pretty good. Keep this up and you can wield Ice Release, without the Kekkei Genkai. Now lets see how much you learned." He then created a living corporal clone using the basis of Yin-Yang Release and turned it into a spitting image of Kūhaku Mugen, complete with even his own chakra. "Alright Chiekage-Sama. Go!" as the Kūhaku clone rushed forward and shot a blast of water at the Uchiha. "Long time no see, Kuhaku" Shinzui thought, as he knew it was only a clone without the exact mind of its original."Dont go easy on me ," Shinzui continue, before expelling freezing wind chakra towards the water blast, icing it completely. Using his recently gained knowledge of sound-waves, Shinzui proceeded to vibrate the air molecules around the ice, shattering it to pieces. "It seems that Keikage-Sama has been teaching you Shinzui... Very well then." The clone muttered as he turned the entire area into pitch darkness and hid among the shadows. "Let play hide and seek. See if you can find me Shinzui." The clone chuckled as Shiro observed the battle between the two, sitting on his warm, cozy rock while drinking some sake. Shinzui smiled,"'' its so basic, I can smell your every single move, " he said while reading the air currents to locate Kūhaku's position, "''People do target an Uchiha's eyesight a lot, I got pretty used to this stuff" Shinzui continued. Weaving some seals, Air current surrounded Shinzui in a dome. "Well well well, so it looks like that ol' nut actually taught ya something useful." the clone's voice echoed throughout the dark realm. "See if you can anticipate this!" as he generated a large current of chakra, ripping apart the very earth as it headed towards Shinzui. "So he used the air currents in the area to predict and figure out his location… The question is, can he stop the surge of lightning release chakra? And how will he defeat the clone?" Shiro thought as he finished his bottle of Sake and got out a bottle of Shōchū, which he then proceeded to drink.